Roads
by ChocolateRockzMyWorld
Summary: Life is a race. For Edward Cullen, it's just about the rush he gets while racing. Life has no importance. Then he drove into her. And suddenly, life was all he could think about. AH Canon. It's a bit sad. I promise a HEA! ExB


This story was kinda sorta maybe inspired by some stupid rich brat kids in Vancouver that were driving around in their posh cars, and going WAYYY over the speed limit. Luckily, no one was hurt. But that doesn't mean it could have been that way. This is my way of telling people to slow the heck down. You'll reach where you need to be soon enough, and if you're doing it for kicks, than go play Mario Cart. Please, please please, DO NOT speed. Lives are at stake. Thank you.

* * *

><p>EPOV:<p>

The road was wide. And empty. And dark. It was perfect. A grinned slowly appeared on my face, and I cracked my hands before placing them on the steering wheel. I glanced outside and saw a bunch of people hanging around.

I loved street racing. The rush was what I lived for. The spectators, or rather my friends were getting antsy. I looked over to my left, and saw the other cars lined up. I knew they were going to eat my dust, but hey, if they wanted to race it was fine by me.

I was glad that Alice was at a sleepover. She'd have told our parents and they'd be back in San Diego before I could blink. So what if I did something slightly illegal? Street racing was way better than doing drugs. If there was one thing Carlisle and Esme Cullen would rather die for than let happen, it was letting their children become druggies.

I snapped out of my thoughts, as I saw Tanya strut forward in what I'm sure she thought was a sexy outfit. I think she looked like a street walker. She raised one anorexic arm that was holding a flag and brought it down.

I didn't even wait. As soon as the flag went down, I hit the accelerator and zoomed forward. I started to _feel_ again as the trees, roads, and occasional houses rushed together into one big blur. I would have kept rushing thought life if I could.

I can't possibly say why I slowed down. I knew the next road bend like the back of my hand. I knew that no one was out this late. I knew all of that and I still slowed down. As I sped around the corner I saw a small car pull out of the shoulder and before I could hit the brakes completely, I hit it, pushing it over the ravine.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

The road was too big. And too empty. And too dark. Why the freaking heck does no one drive around here? I cursed Jake again for pulling a "practical" joke on me. He'd emptied my car's gas and now I was stuck on a deserted road. Then I cursed myself for not getting an AAA membership.

I pushed my Smart car into the shoulder, glad for its small size. Then I opened the door and sat back into the car.

I'd have to call Rosalie. She'd come and get me and probably laugh the whole way, but what was I gonna do? Stay here until some person drove by? She picked up on the third ring.

"Hey doll. What are you doing calling at…2 AM?" She asked her voice slightly sleepy. I quickly told her my story, and like expected she laughed.

"I'll bring some fuel for your little lady car. I'll be there in 30, okay?" I thanked whatever Gods were listening and leaned back in on the seat. If I wasn't stuck I would have enjoyed the beautiful view I had from up here.

Rose arrived in 25 minutes and she hopped out of her convertible and walked over to my car.

"Here's the gas, B! Pour some in, and lets hit the roads. I'd like the get sleep tonight." She grinned, letting me know that she was still teasing but would save it until later. I took the canister from her hands, as well as the funnel. I poured in half the can and gave it back to her. She waved and walked across the street and into her own car.

I settled into mine and put the key in. The engine started softly, and I smiled. I looked back quickly to make sure no one was coming, but i couldn't see past the corner. I realized that practically no one would be out at 2:30 in the night, so I didn't have to worry about it. I put the car into drive and was just entering the lane when headlights shone into my eyes and I was hit.

For what seemed like eternity, the other car pushed me forward. Then the moment snapped and all I could think about as I fell into the ravine was that someone would take care of my dad for me.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading this you guys! I really am glad. :) Please review and tell me what I need to work on and what you liked. :) THANK YOU A LOT!


End file.
